Light Blue and Yellow
by shiroratsukari
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots centering around Birthday and Ratio. (Currently all pre Re: Hamatora episode 7 until I'm caught up).
1. Habit Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamatora or any of the characters.

**Author's note:** This is pre Re:_Hamatora episode 7 as I have watched nothing beyond those episodes.

**Habit (Part 1)**

Ratio sighs softly as he inserts his key into their shared apartment's lock. Upon hearing the click, he pushes the door open and quietly announces his return. There is no response, though at this hour Ratio wasn't expecting one. The lights have been shut off save for the hallway light. Turning off the hallway light on his way to his bedroom, Ratio looks across the hall at the slightly ajar door and pauses. The lights from his own bedroom now illuminated the identically decorated door of Birthday's room, beckoning.

The night is quiet and the time is late. Ratio shrugs off his white coat and loosens his tie. It is the time for rest, but there would be no rest for him until he finished his ritual. Making as little noise as possible, Ratio prepares for sleep. Once clean and clad in his night garments Ratio makes his way towards the mirrored door of Birthday's room. He cracks it open just a tad bit more. He's done this enough times to know exactly where to stop so that the light will land just below the sleeping man's face. Then, he watches. The darkness can bring illusions, especially illusions of things that one desperately wants to see. So, he sees it. The steady rise and fall of Birthday's breathing and his peaceful face as he sleeps; even if the only thing illuminated in the room was a shimmer of Birthday's neck and upper shoulder. But he needs to be sure, so he calls out.

"Birthday?"

Silence, followed by a rustling of sheets, then a "hmm? Yeah, Ratio-chan?".

"Nothing," Ratio answers as he returns the door to its original state, "good night."

A mumbled "good night, Ratio-chan" softly flows from Birthday's bedroom as he drifts back to sleep.

Ratio, tension he both was and wasn't aware of is released as he sighs again with a smile.

**-End of Part 1-**

**Author's note:** Was going for short and sweet, not sure if I managed to pull it off? Please drop a review to let me know how I did! Part 2 for this will be posted soon! (It's kind of like Birthday's response).


	2. Habit Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamatora or any of the characters.

**Author's note:** This is pre Re:_Hamatora episode 7 as I have watched nothing beyond those episodes. This turned out less of a response from Birthday and more of his POV…

**Habit (Part 2)**

People say that Ratio has been with Birthday so long he now has a Birthday sensor but they forget that also means Birthday has a Ratio sensor. So Birthday is up the second a near silent click softly resounds through the apartment, because he knows Ratio will need him to be up.

Birthday smiles when he hears a quiet, "I'm home" and wordlessly replies with a "welcome home, Ratio-chan".

He knows if he were to really answer, Ratio would spend pointless energy nagging him about going to bed too late being bad for his health. And Birthday's fairly certain Ratio's had a long enough day nagging others about their health so he stays silent, eyes closed feigning sleep.

Birthday's left the hallway light on for him and the next two quick clicks tells him that Ratio's turned it off and is making his way towards the bedroom. The soft creaking and padding of feet tell him he's right. Just as Ratio's footsteps reach his bedroom door, he pauses.

Ratio always pauses.

And Birthday knows he must be looking at his door, which Birthday has left ajarred just for him. But he won't accept the invitation just yet.

Birthday silently giggles to himself as he hears how hard Ratio tries to keep quiet as he prepares for bed without disturbing the supposed sleeping blond in the other room.

All fun and games die down as Birthday hears footsteps now padding towards his door with a purpose. The creak of the door and the light that spills into the room, all familiar and precious to him as he once again feigns sleep as Ratio looks on. Birthday tries to even out his breathing while dramatizing it. How else would Ratio be able to see it in the near dark room? The silence stretches as Birthday waits for the single name he knows Ratio will call out to dampen his fears.

"Birthday?"

Birthday can't help a small smile as he shuffles a bit and answers sleepily, "hmm? Yeah, Ratio-chan?".

"Nothing," comes the usual reply followed by a, "good night". And both now know the other is fine.

Birthday knows Ratio has now begun to make his way back to his own room but mumbles back a "good night, Ratio-chan" anyways just in case he can hear.

A soft creak minus the click tells Birthday Ratio too has left his door ajar. When they started this unspoken ritual was beyond Birthday's comprehension. He was certain that despite Ratio's actions, Ratio was more than aware that Birthday had been awake the whole time.

But when they started wasn't the main point anyways Birthday thought as he began to drift back to sleep, a smile in place as he wishes with all his heart that Ratio will rest well tonight.

**-End of Part 2-**

**Author's note:** Hopefully this wasn't boring given it was just Habit Part 1 done in Birthday's POV but I really wanted to write it from both sides. Ratio does loads for Birthday and I like to think Birthday notices and likes to also do what he can for Ratio :) Next one's gonna be different, promise!


End file.
